


Crisis

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Sexuality Crisis, bisexual!reader, father daughter relationship, trigger warning: use of homosexual slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late - probably around three AM - when he knocked on your door. You were about to tell him to go back to bed - until you saw the look in his eyes and decided sleep wasn't  <i>that </i> important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this is a father-daughter relationship type fic. you're in your early twenties in this, and were introduced to the boys through bobby a few years back. i have an entire plot for the reader in this story, but god knows that if i wrote it down youd have to set aside an hour.  
> takes place after dean kicks cas out in s9.  
> as the tags state, bi!reader makes an appearance, and talks about her first love. 'Jane Connors' is used as a name substitute.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Reviews are appreciated!  
> x

     It was late - probably around three AM - when he knocked on your door. You were about to tell him to go back to bed - until you saw the look in his eyes and decided sleep wasn't _that_ important.

     "De? What's wrong?" You rub the sleep out of your eyes, focusing in on the man in front of you.

      "I - uhm - I just needed to talk, actually. I guess I forgot it was late," He shifts on his feet, gaze drifting to the floor, "I would've woken Sam up, I just think this is a conversation topic you'd be more helpful with."

     "Come on in. Therapist Y/N, here to talk," You open your door wider, letting him step in, "Sorry. Not a jokey conversation." You apologize, closing the door behind him and sitting down on your bed, patting the spot next to you. He obliges, running a hand across his face when he does so.

     "Before I ask you this I need you to promise you won't tell anyone about this, okay?" 

      "Promise." You nod, giving a small smile.

       "You ever been in love?" The question falls out of his mouth as if it was forced, taking you by surprise. Running a hand through your hair, you respond.

        "Yeah - uh, once. I was in high school, and there was this girl named Jane Connors in my English class. Shy. I was practically smitten though, from the moment I talked to her. Probably would have adored her if she was strangling me," You pick at your nail, recalling the girl who'd stolen your heart, "I think that was the first time I begged my dad to stay somewhere. I put up a hell of a fight, but it didn't matter. We still had to leave once he finished the hunt," You sigh, "Would've followed her to the ends of the earth if I had to, honestly." 

        "Was...was that the first time you'd realized you were bisexual?" He asks quietly.

        "Eh, I don't think so. I think I always kinda knew, y'know? It took me a while to accept that, but I knew." The question doesn't register in your brain until you've answered it. "Why?"

        "I guess...I guess I've just been kinda... _questioning_ things lately. I dunno. It's stupid." He fumbles with a loose thread on his shirt, not meeting your eyes.

        "Dean, questioning yourself isn't stupid. Some people don't even realize until they're in their fifties. The question is: what's got you thinking about this in the first place?" You place your hand on his arm, rubbing soothingly.

        "I don't know - ever since I made Cas leave, I guess. I felt bad about it, y'know? Still do. I'm doing it for Sam's sake...but it just feels so... _empty_ without him. Like something's missing. I keep thinking about him. I keep expecting him to pop up in the middle of the day, but he never does." Dean has a sad look in his eyes when he says this, and - _oh, oh my god, is he tearing up_?

       "You're in love," You state, and instantly his eyes meet yours, "Does that mean you have to scream it out to the world? No. Does it mean you have to label yourself as bi? No. But I've seen the way you look at Castiel, Dean -"

       "-And you didn't say anything about it?" He interrupts.

       "No, De. Because that's up to you. It's up to you to decide who you want to tell and why. It's none of my business. That doesn't mean I'm oblivious. Hell, you think you're the only one with heart-eyes? You should see the way Cas looks at _you,"_  You smile, noting the way his eyes light up when you said that, "and honestly? It's tough. 'Cause from all the shit I got in high school? I'd respond to someone yelling ' _Hey fag!_ ' across a parking lot," He winces at the word, "But when push comes to shove...sometimes you gotta take that leap if you love somebody."

      He's silent for a moment, deep in thought.

     "I think..." He takes a deep breath, but never quite finishes the sentence. You put your hands on his shoulders.

     "Hey, you don't have to say it if you're not ready. I won't pressure you, man. I'm just kinda honored you'd come to me with personal shit like this. It's a big step," You grin, patting his cheek in a joking manner, though the words remain true, "Hug it out? Full chick-flick moment?"

     He smiles, wrapping his arms around you, and you reciprocate. You suppose you must've been tired, because between Dean's warmth and the abrupt waking from your sleep, you start to become drowsy. You do, however, hear Dean speak before you drift off.

   "Thanks, sweetheart."

   "I love you too, De."


End file.
